


Chmiel

by Haszyszymora



Category: Brave (2012)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haszyszymora/pseuds/Haszyszymora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dobrnęliśmy do końca. A właściwie początku, bo akcja przed akcją poprzednich części. I chyba najłagodniej się tu dzieje, a już na pewno najdłużej i najgadatliwiej, bo mariaże, Drodzy Państwo, to rzecz skomplikowana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chmiel

Przez całą długość wzgórza woda spływała z hukiem w dół, by na równinie, gdzie kończyły się skalne występy, stopniowo zwalniać, tracić impet, aż to, co w lesie stanowiło dziki, biały i bryzgający aż po ramiona kocioł, w ogrodzie McGuffinów stawało się wreszcie szeroko rozlanym i cichutko szemrzącym potoczkiem, o wodzie nadal czystej i zimnej, aż włosy na łydkach stawały dęba. Krótko mówiąc, miłe było miejsce. Zwłaszcza w sierpniu takim jak ten, upalnym, jakby latu wcale nie spieszyło się do umierania. Zwłaszcza, gdy moczyło się nogi zmęczone po całym dniu uganiania po lesie. I nawet, jeśli ktoś – tak jak Hubert Dunbroch – był przekonany, że po ostatnim odławianiu pstrągów w życiu już nie spojrzy na wodę.  
Zwierzynę złożyli na kamieniu nieopodal. Przeznaczoną na wieczerzę, a więc samą drobnicę, bażanty i zające; grubszy zwierz, podobnie jak pstrągi, szedł na suszenie, wędzenie i w ogóle wojenny użytek. Niedaleko dojrzewał chmiel; zawiewał tak, że woda, ciemnozłota w popołudniowym słońcu, zdawała się z kolei pachnieć słodem. Należało więc, uznał Duncan, posłać pachołka po dzban piwa. Albo lepiej dwa. Hubert przyznał mu rację.  
A potem wrócił do kwestii zasadniczej.  
– Masz dziewięć sióstr – powiedział, w zamyśleniu rozgarniając wodę stopą.  
– Trzy zamężne, jedną zaręczoną – uzupełnił Duncan tonem podobnej, leniwej zadumy.  
– To daje pięć. Starczyłoby dla nas trzech, jeszcze by zostało dla innych klanów. Moglibyście się za nami wstawić, ty albo Coinneach. Jesteś druh czy nie?  
Druh się roześmiał. Głośno.  
– Ty naprawdę myślisz, że my tu mamy cokolwiek do gadania, póki ojciec żyje? – zapytał tonem głębokiego ubawienia. Nawet głębszego niż sytuacja była warta. – A w ogóle co się tak dopraszasz? Upatrzyłeś sobie którąś?  
– Nie – odpowiedział Hubert. Szczerze. Chociaż, owszem, najmłodsza posyłała mu ostatnio wielce wymowne spojrzenia, a cycuszki miała takie, że za górami szukać podobnych. Ale nie w cyckach była rzecz, a w tym, że im wszystkim szło już na dwudziesty szósty rok, łby mogły spaść tej jesieni, tymczasem widoków na przedłużenie linii Dunbrochów jak nie było, tak nie było.  
– Ale mamy sojusz – drążył wobec tego. – Nic tak dobrze nie przyklepuje jak ożenek. I z rodziną zawsze jakoś raźniej iść do boju.  
Duncan – ojciec trzech chłopaków, mąż jednej kobiety i wdowiec po drugiej – pokiwał głową, pracowicie wyłuskując igliwie z brody.  
– Tylko pora na ożenek niespecjalna – stwierdził. – Jesteście swoje chłopy, lubimy was, ale jak się żenić, to na pewnym gruncie. Wasz grunt, widzisz, pewny nie jest…  
Hubert drgnął mimowolnie.  
– … bo lada dzień ruszamy w pole, kto tam wie, ile nas wróci i co będziemy mieli – dokończył Duncan. Spojrzał na Huberta.  
Pewny jak Dunbroch, utarło się mówić. Uczciwy jak Dunbroch.  
– Słuchaj no – powiedział Duncan; z jego szerokiej, poczciwej gęby znikła wszelka wesołość. – McGuffinowie poważnie traktują swoich sojuszników. Ufamy im. Jasne?  
Chmiel pachniał, woda się złociła, bażanty patrzyły z rozdziawionymi dziobami. Dobrze było. Żadnego powodu, by krew miała uderzać do twarzy. Przecież się dogadywali, jak z żadnym innym klanem.  
Bo żaden inny klan, pomyślał nagle Hubert, nie chciał skakać między dwa walczące niedźwiedzie pod wodzą gołodupców, którzy oferować mogli kupę gruzu, z dnia na dzień topniejący stosik złota i królewską krew. Króla, który, cholera…  
– Niejasne – powiedział, zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język. A jak już nie zdążył, to nie było rady, popłynęło wartko: – W ogóle, kurwa, niejasne. Hamish stwierdził, a wyście potaknęli, że dwadzieścia lat nie mamy króla, że burdel, że Dingwallowie z McIntoshami za sto lat nie dojdą do ładu, jeśli ich kto nie kopnie, i że wam by było miło mieć króla-przyjaciela, nam mieć wasze miecze, a wszystkim najmilej zakopać topory, co nasz ojciec… – Urwał.  
Wasz ojciec, powtarzał stryj Alistar w tamte pierwsze, puste tygodnie. Giezło mu było nosić, nie kilt.  
– A raczej głupia dziwka odkopała – dokończył po chwili, kiedy miał już pewność, że głos mu nie zadrży. I rumieniec już chyba powoli odpływał.  
– No i? – zapytał Duncan. – Jest, jak mówisz. A my, wystaw sobie, nie układamy się ze starym królem ani tym bardziej z Meridą. Wiesz, dlaczego.  
– Bo nie żyją? – zadrwił Hubert, ale jakoś bez siły, drwina wsiąknęła zaraz w milczenie, jakie zawsze się otwierało, gdy choćby półsłowem schodziło na bunt lordów; wyrwa w rozmowie tak wielka, że dałoby się w niej postawić nowy zamek.  
Duncan zbył to milczenie wzruszeniem ramion.  
– Dobrześ powiedział – stwierdził. – Nie żyją. Tedy wypadałoby dać im już spokój.  
– Spokój! – Hubert wstrząsnął się niecierpliwie, z pluskiem wyciągnął nogi z wody. – Jaki spokój, jak my nadal sprzątamy po nich ten burdel!? I końca nie widać!? I jak to się za nami wlecze, że żaden porządny klan nie dowierza, że nawet wy, Duncan! Nawet wy głupiego ożenku…  
– A ty byś się zgodził? – przerwał Duncan. A Hubert został z otwartą gębą, bo powinien powiedzieć „tak”, chciał palnąć „nie”, a jednocześnie się, cholera, nie dało.  
Uczciwy jak Dunbroch. Pewny jak Dunbroch.  
– Rozumiem – burknął ponuro. – Cholera, że przez jedną cipę wszystko… – Machnął ręką.  
– My tej cipie – odezwał się wolno, jakby z namysłem, Duncan – właściwie powinniśmy być wdzięczni.  
– Niby za co?  
Duncan rozsiadł się wygodniej, zastanowił.  
– Coinneach mi kiedyś mówił… tylko nie puść pary z gęby, bo się będzie pieklił… że na tym turnieju zrobiliśmy wam ciężki afront. To znaczy Coinneach Meridzie. Bo widzisz, nie palił się do żeniaczki… I w sumie nie dziwota, ty byś się palił, jakby ci ledwie stuknęła trzynastka?  
Hubert wspomniał mimowolnie własny łamiący się głosik i twarz obolałą od krost.  
– Nie – stwierdził. – I nie wiem, po co mi to gadasz.  
– Krótko: Coinneach specjalnie strzelał tak, żeby nie trafić, i w dupie miał, że wszyscy to widzieli. Cholera, przecież nazywa się McGuffin, kretyn by zauważył.  
A to akurat była prawda. McGuffinowie, wszyscy to wiedzieli, szyli z łuku jak same diabły.  
– Wystawiasz sobie, Hubert? Wobec wszystkich klanów, tak jak stał, pokazał królowi wała. Więc chryja byłaby tak czy tak, jak nie Merida, to Coinneach... – Duncan pokiwał głową, splunął do wody. – Tak mi się widzi, bracie, że ta wojna była już gdzieś zapisana.  
Akurat, prychnął głos rozsądku; brzmiał, o dziwo, całkiem jak Harris. Akurat, nikt by was nie tknął, stary Allen by nie pozwolił, aby sprawa poszła tak daleko. Wybatożyłby synalka, może cmoknął ojca w buty – i na tym by stanęło. Hubert kazał mu się zamknąć.  
A potem Niall przyniósł piwa, zimnego jak potok i złotego jak to popołudnie. A jeszcze potem podśmiewali się z Coinneacha i pachniał chmiel, i słońce płonęło w rdzawych piórach bażantów. I dobrze, cholera, było.


End file.
